Vaungiur Mercenaries
History Formation The Vaungiur Mercenaries were formed by Cassandra Muir and Emmali Vaungier. They, along with Ameri Muir were part of a trio of Muir test pilots and mechanics who worked at Radion Labs and later Kuat Systems Engineering. When they were at KSE, Ameri met and fell in love with Jax Sage, which brought the number of bachelorettes down to two. When it was time for the three to leave and go on with their lives, Ameri opted to go with Jax on his brother's ship, the Sage's Destiny. The three parted as friends and Emmali decided that it was time that she returned to her homeworld, Silseris for a visit. Cassandra, having nothing else to do, decided to go along. When they reached their, Emmali was given a great feast in honor of her return, as she had been the most famous Silserian in the history of the people, something interesting considering that she wasn't a full blooded Silserian. When Cassandra met Emmali's mother, her mother noticed something interesting about the tattoos that Cassie had. It was soon discovered that Emmali and Cassie shared the same father. Now that they realized that they were sisters, they became closer and Cassie shared with Emmali her plans. Ever since she had first been brought into the House of Muir, she had felt like a freeloader, despite working for the family and helping out where she could. She wanted to strike out on her own and encourage the reputation of the family. She had plans to start a private military company and she wanted Emmali to help her and work with her. The Silserian said yes. When they got back to Ogriand, Cassie spoke to Tej and got his approval as well as the equipment that they would need. Cassie promised to pay Tej back for his help. After the Formation The group began to hire those it would need to create a strong mercenary group. They operated out of a modified Strike Cruiser, which they called the Dawn, after Cassandra's middle name. Once they had hired the people that they needed, the Vaungiur were in business. Cassie realized that in order to give back to the people who were her family, she would need to use their contacts at first, until she could built up a reputation and be known as a dependable military organization. It didn't take long though. The Vaungiur mercenaries accepted jobs throughout the galaxy. Nothing was too big, nor too small. For many of the smaller jobs, Cassandra and Emmali completed the missions themselves. In this way, potential employers knew that those in charge were unafraid of doing things themselves and had no qualms with fulfilling certain requirements. As time progressed, the Vaungiur became more and more infamous in small circles, and the number of jobs that they got steadily increased. Their most important mission involved subduing, capturing, and successfully kidnapping the Jedi Master Kalja Leidias. Since it was such a high profile mission, both Emmali and Cassandra undertook the mission themselves. The mission itself was a success. Shortly afterward, Cassie took the mercenary group to Myojin for some rest and relaxation. It was around this time that Cassie found out that her father had been killed by a former padawan of his, but she was given information that it was Isaac Bel'kaar, her father's current padawan. Subsequently, the mercenary group went to the planet where Erik had been killed and found Isaac. Cassie would interrogate him, until eventually she found out that Erik had indeed been killed by Vlan Korensan, and that Isaac was innocent. Because he was onboard the Dawn, and with his master dead, he had nothing to do, Isaac started to put his Jedi training in to more practice than he had before, in order to gain even more practical experience than he already had. Now the Mercenaries had a Force User amongst their ranks. Forces The Vaungiur Mercenaries is not a large mercenary organization. It operates out of the Dawn, and it utilizes the ship as a home base for any smaller missions. Almost the entire organization is contained on the ship. A small part of the mercenary group is stationed on Bothawui, but this is the business offices of the company that Cassie maintains for her own purposes. Onboard the ship is a standard Strike-class Cruiser starfighter complement of three squadrons. Due to the modular status of the ship, the passenger/troop count was lowered from 340 to 320, of which 300 are actual soldiers. The remaining 40 quarters were knocked in half as 2 quarters from before became 1 new suite for space. Category: MirrodinCategory: Vaungiur MercenariesCategory: Ok'rimos